Burning Determination
by Emolgaa
Summary: Asuka, a fifteen year old trainer, finally gets to participate in the Annual Johto Tournament, after years of waiting. The prizes for the top ten trainers in the tournament get the opportunity to study in Rustboro Academy, and Asuka is more than ready to win. What will happen next?


**I am so, so sorry for not updating anything in a long time, but I'm glad to introduce you to a new fanfic, as requested by many. So here I go!**

**Also introducing a new OC: Asuka!**

**Although Asuka, in Japanese, means something related to flying and stuff, Asuka here specializes in Fire types. She loves battling and enjoys playing with her Pokémon.**

-][-

_Chapter 1: The Tournament_

"Welcome to the annual Johto tournament! This year, we're holding it in Ecruteak City!"

Asuka squirmed in her seat, nearly bursting with excitement. It was _finally_ the first of July; not only her birthday, but also the starting day of the Johto tournament held each year. However, this year, Asuka was turning fifteen: the minimum age you had to be to be able to participate in the tournament.

In her right hand, she gripped a small, blue card; the very card which would allow her to enter the competition. Asuka looked around her. Her hometown, Ecruteak City, was the place the tournament was held this year. Usually, the place would be extremely quiet, but today was an exception. The city was bustling with all kinds of people, some participants, some spectators.

"My name is Scott! First up, we will be introducing the new participants!" On the stage stood a man in sunglasses and a casual T-shirt. "Flannery Asuna, Volkner Denzi, Skyla Huuro, Roxie Homika, Morty Matsuba, Elesa Kamitsure and Asuka Keniko are our newest participants this year! Please come up onto the stage!"

Asuka stood up, shoving her tournament pass into her pocket. She made her way to the stage, trying to ignore the stares of the previous years' participants.

Scott helped her up onto the stage, beaming. "Ah! Here we have…what's your name, dear?"

"I–I'm Asuka, sir."

"Hahaha! Just call me Scott, dearie! Anyways, here we have Asuka Keniko from this very city of Ecruteak!"

Asuka's spotlight disappeared almost immediately as the other six new contestants arrived on-stage.

A redheaded girl with wild hair, a blonde with headphones that had wires with a striking resemblance to that of an Electivire, another redhead wearing a flight suit (why, Asuka had no idea), and a white haired girl carrying a guitar with a ponytail that stood up on the top of her head. For the guys, there was a blonde dude with an emotionless face. Asuka presumed he was Volkner. And the last person was Morty, one of Asuka's neighbours who lived here in Ecruteak. He was also one of her classmates. He had dirty blonde hair, and wore dark purple clothing.

"Let's give them a round of applause!"

The crowd burst into applause. Almost everyone else on stage seemed comfortable with the spotlight, as if they were used to it. Volkner's face remained stoned, and the blonde girl smiled brightly and posed as cameras flashed their way.

Their moment of glory soon dissipated, however. Scott hurriedly shooed the fifteen year olds off the stage, and regained his position in the center of attention. "Right! Let the annual Johto tournament…BEGIN!"

Asuka wasn't the only excited one, apparently. Participants everywhere rushed to the battle field, which belonged inside the Ecruteak Gym. The gym leader, Marcus (Morty's father), had agreed to allow the gym battle field to be used for the tournament, meaning that all gym battles for the next few days would have to be cancelled.

As Asuka made her way to the gym, Scott's voice boomed: "Every year, the winner of the tournament would get a prize; a rare Pokémon!"

Of course, Asuka already knew that. Everyone did. It was always the next part that was interesting.

"And each time, the top ten winners, including the overall champion, will receive a special present…"

The entire city was now quiet, anticipating the next sentence.

"And the present is opportunity to study in the renowned school, Rustboro Academy in the Hoenn region!"

Everyone immediately burst into excited chatters. Even Asuka had trouble containing her surprise; Rustboro Academy was apparently and amazing school for skilled trainers, and she had been dying to apply there ever since it had opened. Unfortunately, though, her parents did not have enough money to pay the fee, which led her to going to a regular school in Ecruteak. At that moment, Asuka decided she _had _get into the top ten, no matter what.

"Now! Let's go on to the battles," Scott said. "First up, we have our first year Volkner Denzi against second year Winona Nagi! Referee and participants, take the battlefield!"

Winona was a lavender-haired teen, with two tufts of hair sticking up near her temples. She walked down to the field elegantly, smiling as she took her spot on the battlefield. Volkner took his place as well.

"This will be a two on two battle! Begin!" the referee shouted.

"Altaria," Winona said, gracefully tossing up a Pokéball, "let's do this!"

"Raichu, go," Volkner called, releasing the electric mouse from its Pokéball.

_Neither have a distinct type advantage,_ Asuka noted silently. _Although Altaria is a flying type, its dragon type cancels out its weakness to electric type moves._

Winona, in the end, managed to wipe out both Volkner's Raichu and Luxray–his second Pokémon–by using only Earthquake. Asuka was definitely impressed by Winona, not only by her skills, but also by how she does everything with such grace and elegance.

"Winona Nagi of Fortree City wins the round! Sorry Volkner, try again next year!" Scott's cheerful voice boomed throughout the Pokémon Gym. "And for the next match, we have…oh! Another first year! For round two, Candice Suzuna, a third year, from Snowpoint City and Asuka Keniko will be battling!"

Asuka then started to get nervous. She was battling a _third year_ on her first match? No way she could win! Plus, she was pretty sure Candice was the winner of last year's tournament.

Both participants took their places. "Abomasnow~!"

"V-Volcarona!"

Candice called out her Pokémon, as did Asuka. Although she knew she had a distinct double type advantage, she decided not to let her guard down; Candice was obviously used to this problem and had a plan. But so did Asuka.

"You may make the first move," Candice offered. A trap.

"Sure." Asuka smiled, suddenly more confident. If Candice thought that she could be fooled _that_ easily, the battle wouldn't be as difficult as she feared it would. "Volcarona, Quiver Dance!"

"Quiver Dance…? The move that raises the user's Special Attack, Special Defense and Speed stat…" Candice muttered. "Nevermind. Abomasnow, Wood Hammer!"

"By all means," Asuka smiled. "Take the hit, Volcarona!"

"Wha–?!"

Her Volcarona obliged, easily absorbing the impact of the non effective move. Abomasnow immediately recoiled, in pain.

"Do one more Quiver Dance! And while Abomasnow is still suffering from the recoil damage–use Fiery Dance!"

"Oh, no!" Candice cried out in alarm. "Darn!"

After sharply raising its stats once more, Volcarona cloaked itself in flames, launching itself onto the Abomasnow and knocking it out.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle! Volcarona is the winner!" the referee announced. "Round two match two, BEGIN!"

"Medicham, let's win this!"

"Volcarona, take a rest! Charizard, let's go!"

"Charizard, Dragon Dance!" This time, Asuka didn't bother to wait for Candice's request for her to go first.

The fire dragon howled, raising its Attack and Speed stat.

"Thunder Punch, Medicham, quick!"

"Evade it."

"Again!"

The attack hit the second time, the super effective move knocking Chrizard off-balance and onto the ground.

"Not so fast! Use Roost!" Asuka commanded.

Charizard restored its health, and was now raring to go.

"Air Slash!"

"Detect!"

As Asuka's Charizard released torrents of air towards Candice's Medicham, the Meditate Pokémon quickly deflected them, remaining unharmed.

"Grr, we can't land a single attack! Fine then, Dragon Dance again!" Asuka ordered. "And then…Outrage!"

Her Charizard roared, flapping its wings defiantly and sharply raising its Attack and Speed stat once more, before charging forward recklessly into the Medicham. The Psychic and Fighting type Pokémon slammed into the wall, no longer able to battle.

"Both of Candice's Pokémon are unable to battle, leaving the first year Asuka Keniko as the winner!"

"A first year beat a third year champion?!" Scott's voice once again boomed overhead. "That's a first!"

-][-

**Woot! I finished the first chapter! Also, I'm really really sorry for not updating The Wish and Our Journey. I'm working on it, I promise! See ya!**


End file.
